Portable electronic devices are commonly used for communication, data processing, entertainment, and/or information gathering purposes, and are commonly used in a variety of environments. Portable electronic devices include devices such as smartphones, cellular phones, mobile communication devices, computers, portable computing devices, mobile computing devices, tablet computers, cameras, video players, audio players, electronic media readers, two-way radios, satellite-based navigation devices (e.g. global positioning system receiving device), and/or other types of electronic computing or communication devices, including combinations thereof. Such devices can have ports or female connectors that allow a wired connection that permits data and/or power transmission between the device and another device or accessory, such as a battery, a headphone and/or a microphone.
It is desirable to use such portable electronic devices in environments that pose potential risk of damage to the device from environmental contaminants such as dirt, dust, water, liquid, etc. In such instances, use of a water-resistant or waterproof case for the portable electronic device is desirable to protect the portable electronic device from the possible environmental contaminants is desirable. Such waterproof or water-resistant case may include a port that can be opened to provide access to a connector of the encased portable electronic device; the port can then be closed to provide a waterproof or water-resistant seal at the port.
However, in certain instances it is desirable to maintain a removable wired connection to the portable electronic device inside a case, while still maintaining the water-resistant or waterproof integrity of the case. For example, while exercising or walking outdoors a user may use a smartphone to listen to music through a set of wired headphones, or a user may charge the smartphone using a separate battery pack via a wired connection.
The case that protects the portable electronic device has a thickness that creates additional distance which must be crossed by a removable wired connector (e.g. a male headphone plug and/or male power plug). Using a standard connector with such a case can be accommodated by an aperture that allows the backshell of the connector to cross at least part of the case thickness. However, once the removable wired connector is inserted, a leak path is introduced between the wired connector and the corresponding device connector.
In some instances, a water-resistant or waterproof connection between the case, the removable wired connector, and the device connector can be made using an intermediary adaptor with a longer-than-normal male portion and having a body that can be secured to the case (e.g. by threads or a bayonet-style connection). Such an adaptor may include a seal that interfaces with a portion of the case once the adaptor is secured to the case. However, such intermediary adaptors may be easily misplaced by users.
This disclosure is directed to cases, shells, and housings that permit a user to form a removable water-resistant or waterproof seal between a connector and a water-resistant or waterproof case, while still allowing the connector to connect with the portable electronic device and transmit data and/or power between the encased portable electronic device and the connector.